If only triangles were simple
by Clairebear536
Summary: [chap.2 updated] set right after the countdown. Seth and Anna are together but might not be in the future. Minor appearances by Captain Oats as well.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

I finally made my choice. Or rather it was made for me. What was I supposed to say when Anna came to me on New Years? Hang an out of order sign around my neck? Or say, "Sorry Anna, but I'm reserved for Summer Roberts"? I did what any red-blooded male would do: I took her up to my room and we made out.  Ok…that sounds way worse than it was.  It's been almost two weeks since then.  We're officially "together" now.  If you call going out sometimes then retiring to my room for some good old fashioned saliva swapping "together".  Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm complaining or anything.  Maybe there just needs to be more element to our relationship.  Just something…interesting.

            Plus how can I date her if she doesn't even allow captain oats in the same room when we make out.  Take tonight for example.  We got back from looking at a comic book store, conveniently making it up to my room.  We were lying on my bed, doing our thing, when she began to pull away.

"Seth…"she said.

"Hmm?" I mumbled somewhere by her neck.

"Well, I mean…it's kind of creeping me out that captain oats is sitting there watching us," she said, pointing to my dresser.

"Hey. The Captain and I are a package deal.  It's either both or nothing."

"Is it a crime to only want _you _and not a plastic horse?" she said, kissing my neck.

"Fine," I said, getting up to turn captain oats toward the wall. 

"Don't peek Captain," I joked, crawling back onto the bed. "Now where were we?" I questioned with a small smirk.  "Now, I think you were telling me exactly how hot I was and how bad you wanted me?"

"I don't think so," she replied with a smile.  "But I do believe we were just about right here…" she said leaning in to kiss me.  Our kiss deepened, finally causing me to pull away.

"Yeah, that was about right," I grinned.

            I mean sure, some people might not want to get it on in front of a plastic horse, but Anna? I thought she understood the whole captain oats thing, unlike Summer.  She hated the capt'n.  But with Summer it was different.  It was…exciting. Every time we kissed it was something completely foreign and different.  Ok, no, I made my choice.  I can't take it back, even if I wanted to.  I don't want to hurt Anna.  But is Anna what I really want? I mean we have _sooo_ much in common and it's just so easy to be around her.  With Summer, I don't know what is going on half the time.  One second she's kissing me, the next pushing me away, letting an "ewww" graciously escape her lips.  It isn't that way with Anna.  She is never hot and cold but always static…maybe too static. 

            Summer and I might be able to have something, but not now.  She has some issues to work out before we could ever get together.  Does it make me a bad person to already be planning my next relationship?  Does it mean I think the one I'm currently in won't work out?  Whatever it means, I still know that Summer and I can't have anything yet.  She can't even be out in public with me.  How are we supposed to have a relationship?  Am I supposed to wear a bag over my head every time we go out?  Summer isn't ready to be with me, and I don't think I'm ready to be with her.  Plus, Anna is still in the equation…

--This is my first fanfic; I hope you liked it.  I don't know if I'm going to continue it or not.  I would love to get some feedback. J--


	2. Friends?

I am not too happy about how this came out, but nonetheless here it is…

Chapter 2

            I admit I didn't have all that many friends growing up.  Hell, I don't have very many friends now.  But when Summer agreed to being just friends with me, I assumed she wanted to be just that, friends.  If I had known that being friends with Summer would lead me into some trouble with Anna, I never would have gone that route. 

            Sometimes Summer would show slight implications of being jealous of Anna, but I assumed that this was all inside my head; like this morning at school.  Summer's locker is two down from mine so in the morning when Anna and I have our little pre-homeroom make out session -I _am _a male teenager mind you- Summer is usually there to witness it.  This morning I glanced up at Summer after kissing Anna expecting an "ewww" or "the supply closet is that way Cohen" but I got nothing.  I opened my eyes to see a hurt Summer starring back at me.  Just for a nanosecond our eyes met, but Summer quickly shut her locker door and nearly sprinted down the hall.  This "moment" was real.  I didn't know what I was supposed to do.  What would Anna have thought if I ran off down the hall toward a hurt Summer.  I felt like crap for the rest of the day knowing that I had hurt Summer's feelings, even if I did it unintentionally. I tried to catch her eye during biology but she focused on her notes the whole time.

            After school, Anna and Marissa came over to hang out with Ryan and I.  There was a knock halfway through a round of Tony Hawk proskater 2 on the playstation, which I was elected to answer.  I opened the door, surprised to see Summer standing on my porch.  

"Oh, I didn't think you were here.  Marissa and Ryan asked me to come," she began.

"Look Summer, can we talk?" I asked.

"What is there to talk about?"

"I think I hurt your feelings today and I promise I had absolutely no intention of doing so."

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened today." She began to put up the wall that I knew I wouldn't be able to penetrate.

"I should be going," she said hurriedly.

"Well Summer, you know if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here.  I know Marissa has been preoccupied with Ryan lately…but you can talk to me.  We're friends, remember?"

"Yeah, thank Cohen."

I gave her one last smile before she left.

            How can she take me from such highs to such lows? I don't get it.  She has way too much of an effect on me.

            Over the next few days I went out of my way to include Summer in the plans Anna and I had.  She was reluctant at first but then seemed to enjoy the time she spent with us.  Summer has continued to hang out with us and Anna is beginning to not like it.  I told her that Marissa wasn't being much of a friend lately and I wanted Summer to have people she could hang out with.  Today Anna and I had a little argument over Summer's intentions.  Summer came over to read comic books with us- ha! Another convert! –And after Summer left, Anna began to lay into me.

"I cannot believe you are so dense Seth!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Summer isn't after your comic book knowledge Seth. She's after you! And you are too blind to see it."

"Yes, we are friends.  Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes there is something wrong with that.  She wants to be more than that, whether you see it or not.  And to tell you the truth, deep down I think you feel the same way.  After all you have liked her since you were what, eleven?"

"Nine and a half.  But that's not the point.  Anna I'm with you for a reason."

"You know what Seth, honestly I don't even know what your reasons for being with me are anymore.  I think I'm going to go.  I might say something to you that I'll regret later."

"Anna…" I called after her but she didn't look back.

            I turned around to see Ryan leaning against the wall, eating a bowl of cereal.  He shook his head as if I was the most pitiful person in the world.

"Do you guys hold like, secret meetings to conspire against me?  I have one thing I'm happy with, oh wait; no we have to take it away.  Seth isn't allowed to be happy or have an uncomplicated life for two seconds!!" I began yelling.

            My mom walked down the stairs and said, "Seth please use an indoor voice.  What's with that frown Mr. Grumpykins?  Did someone have a bad day?  I have your favorite Jell-O, just for you.  Come on," she cooed.

"Yes mommy," I complied as she put her arm around my shoulder and led me to the kitchen.  Damn, I truly was used to being an only child.  


End file.
